


I got you

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [32]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: mentions of zoom and kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Cisco sits with Caitlin after she escapes Zoom.





	I got you

Caitlin wakes with a start, blindly scrambling backwards in the cot in the med bay, and flinching when Cisco jumps up from his chair.

“Hey, hey,” he says, forcing himself to sit back down and keep his hands flat on the edge of the bed. “Caitlin. You’re at Star Labs.”

Caitlin’s chest heaves as her breath evens out. She slumps into the railing at the head of the bed, eyes clearer and fixed on Cisco.

He holds his hand out and she latches onto it. “Bad dream?”

Caitlin swallows, tucking her legs to her chest and bending over until her forehead is touching her knees. “I dreamt I was in Zoom’s lair again,” she mumbles.

Cisco moves to sit on the edge of the bed. “What do you need?”

She peeks out from under her bangs.

“Hug?”

Caitlin nods, then scoots forward until she’s curled up against his chest.

“You’re safe now,” Cisco says into her hair. “I’ve got you.”

“I don’t want to go home,” Caitlin sighs. “It’s too big. And I always feel like a breach is going to open in my living room and let Zoom in.”

“Well,” Cisco says slowly. “You have two options. I can sleep on your couch or you can stay with me until you’re ready to go home.”

Caitlin tips her head so her nose is pressed against his collarbone. “Can I stay with you?” she asks in a small voice.

“Obviously,” he says. “You can always stay with me. Even if it’s unrelated to our traumatic and crazy superhero lives.”

Caitlin smiles, which is a definite victory, but doesn’t move. “Why are you so nice to me?” she eventually asks.

“Because you’re my best friend,” Cisco responds promptly, squeezing her hand.

“Yeah, but, why?” she asks again.

Cisco sighs and props his chin on her head. “We’ve talked about this before,” he points out.

Caitlin shrugs, which means she still wants an answer but won’t push because she’s uncomfortable.

“You’re nice,” Cisco says, “and the smartest person I’ve ever met, and you have a literal end-of-the-world survival kit in your purse.”

“Doesn’t everyone?” she asks, muffled.

“No,” Cisco laughs. “They definitely don’t. And you’re always honest with me, especially when I have dumb ideas, and you’re really, really brave. Braver than I could ever be.”

“I don’t think so,” Caitlin says, straightening up so she can see his face. “I couldn’t even escape on my own.”

Cisco smooths back her hair. “Cait, being able to escape has nothing to do with being brave. Bravery is trying to escape even though it’s scary, and refusing to help Zoom, and facing him down after everything he did to you. I couldn’t do that.”

“You did that when Captain Cold kidnapped you,” Caitlin points out.

Cisco flushes. “After I gave in, made him weapons, and told him the Flash’s secret identity,” he says flatly.

“We’ll just have to agree to disagree,” Caitlin says, sliding off the bed and pulling Cisco with her. “Come on, I’m hungry.”

Cisco relaxes, and slings an arm around her shoulders as they walk out. “Pizza or burritos?” he asks. “I’ll even let you pick the movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> For a nonnie on tumblr who asked for “You’re safe now. I’ve got you.” in a post Zoom-kidnapping situation.


End file.
